Better Than Dreaming
by happyeverafter72
Summary: Glinda has an interesting dream, leading to interesting consequences. Oneshot Gelphie fluff. Not sure on the rating, may need to be lower :S


**Hellooooo! Just a little fluffy oneshot that demanded I write it. Rather humourously, when I typed it up MSWord offered 'horrible' as a spelling suggestion when it didn't recognise Morrible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked, I just like to play with the characters a bit**

Glinda opened her eyes to find Elphie watching her. "Hi, Elphie," she said brightly.

"Good morning, my sweet," Elphie responded. "Did you sleep well?"

"I had a _very_ interesting dream," Glinda said, giggling naughtily.

Elphie rolled her eyes and sat beside Glinda. "What happened in your dream, my love?" she asked, playing softly with the girl's fingers.

Glinda smiled and leant against Elphie. "You were holding me close and you kissed me in front of everyone. It was beautiful," she sighed.

Elphie tensed slightly. "You know I cannot do that for you, Glinda," she murmured. "I would love to, but it's complicated."

Glinda wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. "I know, Elphie," she soothed her. "I don't mind. I only love you more because it makes 'us' more special."

"I love you too," Elphie replied. She remained in Glinda's arms a few moments longer before reluctantly standing up to gather her belongings. "Morrible wants to see me," she muttered by way of explanation.

"Kiss me first," Glinda said, pouting.

Elphie obliged enthusiastically. "I'll see you later, my darling," she murmured before leaving.

* * *

Elphie was so preoccupied with contemplation of Glinda's dream that she barely heard what Morrible was saying. She just nodded at points that seemed appropriate.

She didn't know what to do about her situation with Glinda. She loved the blonde deeply, but she was painfully aware of the possible consequences of showing it publicly. Same sex relationships were heavily frowned upon in Munchkin land and she had seen many couples shamed by her father. She was also conscious that people would shun Glinda for being involved with her and she couldn't let that happen. Glinda was far too precious for that.

But then she knew that showing off the fact they were girlfriends would make Glinda extremely happy. So, what was she to do?

By the time she left Morrible's office she was reasonably confident in her decision.

* * *

Glinda was perched on the edge of a lab table, chatting to Pfannee and Shenshen when she saw Fiyero enter the room. She sighed and prepared for the inevitable onslaught of flirting. The boy was completely smitten with her and she found it sickening.

"Hello, my lovely," he smarmed when he reached her. "Did you miss me?"

She smiled briefly, then went back to her conversation. "I had the most amazing dreamed about being kissed last night," she said dreamily.

"Oh, I've had those dreams," Shenshen sighed.

By this point, Fiyero was almost drooling and Glinda wished Elphie would hurry up and rescue her. "Who was kissing you in your dream?" he asked hopefully.

She was about to reply when Elphie walked in. "Hi, Elphie," Glinda squeaked.

Elphie walked to where Glinda was sat and placed her hands softly on the girl's waist. "Hi gorgeous," she murmured. She pulled Glinda gently off of the desk and kissed her passionately.

Glinda melted into the kiss, winding her arms round Elphie's neck. She ran the tip of her tongue lightly along Elphie's bottom lip and was granted entry. Their tongues danced for what felt like an age.

When their lips parted, they continued to hold each other. "Wow," Glinda breathed.

"As good as the dream?" Elphie asked.

"Better," Glinda murmured. "Everyone's staring, Elphie."

"I don't care," Elphie responded. "I love you, Glinda, with all of my being. I'm not ashamed of that."

Glinda smiled as Elphie caressed her waist. "I love you too," she murmured, planting another light kiss on Elphie's lips. "I believe that answers your questions, Mr Tiggular," she stated without turning. "My beautiful girlfriend holds my heart and my dreams."


End file.
